Urine is an important diagnostic tool for measuring health and well-being of patients. The clinical information obtained from a urine specimen is influenced by the collection method, timing and handling.
A midstream clean catch Specimen is the preferred type of specimen for culture and sensitivity testing because of the reduced incidence of cellular and microbial contamination.
However, despite the importance of urine samples, their method of collection is very seldom conducted within the required protocols of hygiene and sterility.
In fact, urine samples are generally obtained by direct urination into a sample bottle or via a jug or the like into such a bottle with neither the jug nor the sample bottle being stored under sterile conditions. The collection of the sample may be accompanied by spillage or overflow and is generally unhygienic.
Furthermore, urine samples obtained in this way generally include the initial flow of excreted urine, which may not be as representative a sample as a sample from the middle of an excretion. The initial sample may include bacteria or other microorganisms that are not actually present in the urine. It is preferable to obtain a mid-stream urine flow for the purposes of obtaining more precise results.
Due to the above identified problems, even the simple dipstick tests conducted in a Doctors Surgery room can yield unreliable results.
In addition to the above, there is also a need for a urinating receiver that conforms to the shape of the female anatomy, and that can be used in a variety of instances, where access to a lavatory is limited. For example, during a long motorcar trip or even on a walking trip, or for Post-operative conditions as well as incontinence which provide serious difficulties for female sufferers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a urine receiver that, at least partially, alleviates some of the above mentioned problems.